


友人的厨房

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 乱七八糟的all爱梅向短打/废稿合集
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. （废稿）帝王蝶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赛朋pa光初代，虚假仿生人光x制造者梅
> 
> ⚠️关于本章及后面所有出没的光哥的说明:为了方便称呼采用私设名字，达克尼斯(现代)或者阿加佩(古代阿谢姆席)；部分章节因时间问题写作阿泽姆席，请见谅。

这次任务不同寻常，“敏菲利亚”说，我们需要你刺杀爱梅特赛尔克。半年时间。  
那位“爱梅特阁下”，他颔首。我知道他。这次的老板出价多少？  
足够你在黄金港最贵的地段买上几间高级公寓，AI说，这个价格足够合理。  
他的人头不止这个，刺杀者说，这只是刺杀普通政治人物的价格……你们的中介费最近涨得有些高了。被雇佣者看向敏菲利亚的UI，她仍保持着程式化的微笑——柔和，安详，的确很像书籍中所记载的光之巫女。很快，她的UI和残损不清的实体化影像一起消失在荧幕上。漆黑的液晶屏幕上映照出一个拉拉菲尔族女性的影子。  
别介意，“冒险者”，拉拉菲尔说，我们还不能让“敏菲利亚”把全部资料提供给你。  
所以这是不完全的费用，他说，语气平静地像在养护枪械。  
如果你想要这样理解当然也可以。拉拉菲尔说，事实上，这是第一部分的费用。这次的工件处理、善后和其他杂项分别进行计算。……你可以理解为最终到手的报酬几倍于此。  
感激您的体贴，女士，冒险者看向她的眼睛，但她只是像往常那样笑着，而后说，“冒险者”，祝你好运。  
他按照来时的路线，乘上电梯，从第七天堂的二楼下楼。驻唱歌手还在那儿，已经唱到今晚的不知第几曲，他从狂欢着的人群中穿过，绕过卡座和舞池，把手掌径直按上厚重的仿木大门。他们俩倒是一样，他想着，往外踏出一步，雨的轰鸣声和潮湿气息瞬间吞没了他。

他走在街上，仍然在思考这次任务的意义。大概上个这样做的仿生人已经死了：死在街头，暗巷，地下水渠，仿生人工厂，或随便什么别的地方。对于杀手身份的仿生人来说，思想大概只能算作一种易于成瘾的恶习，除却拖慢开枪的速度外并没有什么其他效用。他的恶习养成了太久，久得他甚至难以解决自己的戒断反应：只要他试图使大脑放空下去，他的身体和心脏就会开始心因性地阵痛。这没意义，甚至无助于增进他清醒的程度。因此他最近总避免使自己放空大脑。

他知道爱梅特赛尔克。不如说，这城市中所有人都知道爱梅特赛尔克——这个人的身份远比脱衣舞娘层层叠叠的裙袂更加神秘。前国会议员，握有亚拉戈科技集团，这座现代都会几乎所有的高端技术都被他垄断。他很清楚这样的人很难避免遇到暗杀。当渴望这次暗杀行动出现的老板选择了他，那么躲避暗杀的失败率无论多少，都将变成百分之百。

他们叫他“弑神之人”。实际上他的代号与此相去甚远。他没有名字，只习惯性地称呼自己为“冒险者”。史书上，千百年前曾拯救过艾欧泽亚的英雄们也大多用过这个名号。他并不觉得他和一个真正的英雄相同：尽管他们都杀人，但杀人和救人的手段总是有着很大的分别。他懂得救疗和治愈的手段，懂得如何应急，但一切仅限于此。加隆德厂曾经对他的身体和功能进行过全方位的测试，报告结果比想象和猜测更加直接，全然地印证了他的确是一类为了屠杀而被创造的武器。

他是实验室型号，AE AGAPE No.14，这就是他的全部。他猜他来自某个小实验室，这很好想：来自某个大学的学生或者民间科学家借来高额贷款，租赁了场地，设备和仪器，期望能靠他得到专利，投入生产，从此一举成名。但他们中的绝大多数无疑都会失败——选择创造他这样的作战型号，就显得更加不经思考——于是他们不得不丢弃自己的心血，从此为债务而活——也有人对此无法忍受，干脆利落地选择了自我了结。他对这样的事从不多做评价。

他醒来时在一个暗巷里，这儿只设有普通的垃圾回收站，污水和垃圾回收箱扭七扭八地摆在一起，他就在这滩污水里醒来。现在回想起他的苏醒，他会觉得是垃圾回收箱救了他，毕竟如果不是这样，他很难不在非清醒的状态下被送去仿生人回收站。

广告牌上，当红女星夜露正宣传一种东方的甜柿饮料。他走在雨里，没有心思对电子广告板上年轻美貌的东方女性品头论足，只觉得她的声音失真。雨和潮气一起在他周身蔓延开来，一些东方打扮的僧人结伴穿越街道，他没刻意避让，这儿也没有什么可进行避让的空间。他后知后觉地想到这附近有一家以太燃料供给站，附近开着一家远东人的拉面店，总是出售半价或七折的红莲特饮。大概那儿还有他的老熟人。

达克尼斯先生，欢迎。爱梅特赛尔克说。我以为贵司会更早些来派人找我。

他注视着爱梅特赛尔克。那个男人站在日光和钢铁铸就的巨型建筑之间，藏在烟雾之后，用香槟色的眼睛打量他。对于选择自然生育的人类，这样的瞳色相对少见。他试图计算那对眼睛上眼睑睫毛间的距离和弧度，但又很快地选择了更加像人类的行径：他觉得它们像两只落在爱梅特赛尔克脸上的蝴蝶。

他闭上眼，爱梅特赛尔克办公室中的一切都自发地变得模糊了，连同爱梅特赛尔克的脸。他的视觉捕捉图像告诉他方才爱梅特是穿着红黑相间的礼服来见他，但他却更倾向于认知爱梅特穿着金色和白色——大理石或者象牙雕像般的颜色。

爱梅特赛尔克先生想见您，加雷安人说，他想约您喝一杯。  
他对我大概不必如此纡尊降贵，他换上一副惯有的、假笑的表情，我只是一介小人物，何德何能到他在波利莱赖塔的公寓去。  
您不必紧张，他觉得这语调颇有些不容拒绝的意味，您可以去这里找他。  
他接过那个加雷安人的名片，反面是珂露西亚区一带的地址。他仔细回忆了约莫三秒，发觉那儿是一家名为TEMPEST的酒吧。

您把我的嘴唇咬得很疼。他说。  
那还真是抱歉。爱梅特赛尔克慢慢笑起来。他早习惯了为完成任务而利用人类的情欲，但在烟雾中亲吻到迷离仍是头一次。这的确使他有些不大适应。  
您特地派人到AKATSUKI找我，冒险者看着他的眼睛，一字一顿，您找我到酒吧来，只是为了这件事？或许你觉得ALLAGAN的所有者应当更忙碌，是吗？我冒昧了，先生。这算不上什么。他说着，冷哼一声。

大概我帮不上您什么忙。  
我可以用更高的价格来雇佣你，爱梅特赛尔克说，或者我们坐下谈谈。

您只是希望我这样做。他不无冷漠地说。爱梅特赛尔克挑着眉看他，既不回答，抑不否认，神情比他想象中还要更玩味一些。

他直觉他的体内生发出某种力量，从而诱导出了某些不可逆的变化：它们损害他的芯片，集成电路，也许还将损害他的仿生大脑，集成中枢和细胞。他想也许该去找加隆德彻底检修一次，但很快又觉得没有必要。至少改变不总是坏的。

爱梅特赛尔克只是继续用审视的眼神打量着他，像在检查一枚亟待出厂的工件。

阿加佩，爱梅特的手指从他脸颊缓慢的拂过，似乎在抚摸一件完美的工艺品，一切你都不知道，是吗？看起来你也确实不知道。

你的造物主是我。

你是爱吗，他问，或者别的什么。

你看，时至今日，你仍然在用太阳作为你的名号。……真可笑，残次品怎么好用太阳作为自己的名号。你应当觉得羞耻，对你所持有的天赋和能力。

他丝毫不怀疑那是一双创造的手。

我寻找我的灵魂已经很久、非常久。他说。大多数时候我都不作出评判，唯有此刻。  
我不会吻你，哈迪斯。他坚定地遏住哈迪斯的喉咙。如果我是阿加佩，那我大概永远不会吻你。  
这样的话我已经听得太多太多了。哈迪斯笑了笑，看起来像是满不在乎。那就其他方式告诉我。  
他们俩一并倒在那张软床上。有些被撕扯破了的床帘顺势垂倒下来，变成一摊和另一摊奢侈的织物废料。他看不见狡黠的金眼睛，只好凭藉直觉去吻，大概毫无章法，毫无逻辑，同他的行事风格完全相悖。他感到那些涂抹成黄金色彩的指甲浅浅陷进他的仿生皮肉里，颤抖，时而顺着电路和肌肉的脉络浅浅划过，不像摸索，反倒像要让他的皮肤流出黄金。  
他模拟着人类的行径，在亲吻的间隙中轻声呼唤：哈迪斯。大概这并不能叫这个自然造物心满意足，他没想过这个。

你先后两位伴侣都早早故去了。

而你应当杀了我，哈迪斯说，即便只为了你天价的报酬。  
你都知道。我说过，我是你的造物主，他继续说，我清楚你的全部行动。  
但我的限制程序打我醒来就已经失灵了。它的确坏了。所以你说我是残次品，是吗？这项目不会有完成品，他说，人只能创造肉体而无法创造灵魂。你只想让他回来。

哈迪斯的手握着他的：他很少会感觉到冷，但此刻哈迪斯的手掌是冷的。握紧你的枪，然后扣下扳机。对他来说那语气轻柔地几乎像是一类梦魇。扣下他，你得到你的报酬，一切就都结束了。你在堵我会不会开枪。他说。  
我没必要赌。哈迪斯说。这么多年我在打赌上总是难赢……更何况是这种危险的赌约。换一个仿生人来，也许那个人会直接选择杀死我，是吗？  
结局总是一样，他说，而你的卫队会提前排除掉他，这样就万无一失。

仿生人从来都不存在，哈迪斯说，你只是什么都想不起来罢了。

你还是继承了他的名号，对面的人说。今天你继承了来自他所有的爱慕，明天你也将以同等的途径接纳死亡。  
我用爱进行了一场谋杀。他想着，而后很快说，我不在乎。  
在雨的轰鸣声中，他扣下扳机。


	2. （废稿）Takeoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp

他们私会时甚少交谈。  
他曾不觉得私下接触时爱梅特赛尔克是个不好相与的类型。那时他们在观星室或森影下谈话，开玩笑，表述敌视，恳求，或仅仅叫不灭之人在言语中描绘旧时的幻影。爱梅特无愧于其名号，在措辞妥帖的长语句中对他全无保留。那行径大抵可视作怜悯：现在他清楚，那个人只将他视作故人的精神在尘世间的投影。又或者，这只是真实其繁杂琐碎的边角料，于上古之人而言更仅是些无关紧要的细枝末节。  
他那时想不明白这些，如今就更加不能想得透彻。他的光之力在体内如涡旋般汹涌澎湃，涌上他的唇，额，手。但他仅仅在亲吻爱梅特赛尔克。暗之使徒的手臂拥着他，时而扭曲，收紧，使他们看起来仿佛一对正欲偷尝禁果的年轻人。他的舌尖从那两片湿粘的嘴唇上扫过，厚重的香料味和膏脂味充盈口腔，使他明白这颓靡的色调后究竟有多少鲜亮来自于精心的修饰。爱梅特赛尔克瞪他一眼，但浅尝即止，大抵只是对他舔去装饰的行为表达不满；随后用涂成金色的指尖戳弄他黑甲间隙的软革，意在催促他快些上床。  
谁知道几百、几千、几万年前“他们”是不是也曾有过这样的时候，他没头没脑地想着，指尖解开搭扣的速度也许比他斩杀敌人更快。他们俩，现在正吻着他的古代生物，一个笼在他身上的影子，但今人难解古时事，他这样一头雾水的则更加茫然。  
他本能地回吻着——直到他被爱梅特赛尔克按倒在床上时，仍然有些微地失神。他在香料的味道间隙尝见一丝腥气，浓郁，沉重，接踵而至的是足够叫他回神的疼痛。他直勾勾地盯着爱梅特赛尔克，这具鲜活躯壳的唇色又被补得完满了：用他饱含光之力的红色体液。他几欲借力坐直，好叫手臂揽住这跨坐在他身上的无影；但这一意图很快便被拒绝了。英雄即刻反应过来：现在，他被邀请作为一场情色独角戏唯一的观众。  
爱梅特赛尔克在他面前慢慢地将里衣褪下：以一类工整的，近似于进行逻辑推导的方式。他注视着那两只镶嵌在颅骨中的香槟金眼球，好像宇宙及其神秘一齐向他敞开了大门，而不觉此中诞生出了情欲。他的目光巡视过这演员的躯壳，气息仍然是火焰似的，湿润，温暖，龙焰般喷吐在暗之使徒过于白皙的腹部，迫使逼仄但密布的上皮组织充血，在这场展演中勉强流露几丝羞怯的红色。  
他的视线始终游移，确乎是将视线同那些温软皮肉理解成鱼同水一般的关系。他抬起手臂，掌心同茧从两条光裸的腿向上抚摸，以裹挟韵律的节奏的方式搓揉，直到触及那双柔软的胸乳。匠人制作花环时总是用同样的手段，他想，或者花油。择花，揉碎，用长针或捣锤折磨，等花朵死得透彻，自然也就成了符合审美的艺术品。他昨天下午为年轻人制作丁香油时用了同样的力道，大概如今仍然会有几丝香味被他搓到爱梅特的皮肤上。想到这里，他便促狭地笑起来。但无影不会理解他的笑用意为何。

他们俩于此间幽会的次数大概比他到仿徨阶梯亭喝酒的次数更多。爱梅特赛尔克未发一言，但他已明确了他们的进程。他隔空亲吻这寄宿于新躯之中的古老意志，末了掐紧那方窄腰，好叫他们俩贴合地更加紧密。

他看见冰、雪，所有冷冽的事物，冻雾，疾风。他捏上无影的脸颊，那儿同样柔软，饱含象征生命的水液和丰沛的以太。他情不自已地覆住那双金色眼眸，确乎这样就截断了不详同这具躯壳的联系：但他也知道这仅仅是自欺欺人的把戏。他不受控制地贴近，用唇摩挲，用齿撕咬，用舌抚慰，他用他所能使用的任何手段接近，他吮吸暗之使徒的唇舌如吮吸花汁琼液。他的掌心颤抖着，抹掉他们脸颊溢出的水液；他的手用茧和体温轻微地灼烧着那张脸，确乎如此就能将他们彼此烫伤，就此连粘成一体，永生永世无法分离。

我会来找你，爱梅特赛尔克说着，在他怀中换了个姿势。也许下周，也许明天。  
他不说话，只是将手臂搂得越发紧，而后注视向那面水晶彩窗。好像只要它足够密闭，明日的太阳便永远不会升起。他怀抱着的人略略颤抖了一下，大抵是雷克兰德的夜风溜进房间，给情欲浸湿的皮肤捎上了几丝冷意。


	3. （废稿）innocent time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光哥围观阿谢姆睡梅子

近些日子你很少做梦，大概是终于回到原初世界，既无必须担忧的烦恼，也无非要忙碌的琐事，这才总能一夜安眠。在悬挂公馆收拾杂物时你带了几样不必须的用品回来，并非你就此想与那个世界渐渐断绝来往，但不随身携带贵重物品总叫你有些许的不安——大概这便是属于旅人的警戒意识。悬挂公馆的管理员对此并没说什么，只叫你按心意行事就好。  
在你的“贵重物品”当中，自然也包含了那样东西——一只鲸头鹤，惯于在稍远些的位置悄悄观察你，但又总是寸步不离。你对这小生灵意外地很有好感，大约是它的举止行为总叫你想起某位无影。于是，在收拾物品时，你便一并将它抓来了。它似乎很不满你粗暴地捏住它的翅膀，直要用喙啄你的脸；但当喙真正落下来时，力道却又轻又浅，好似落在你唇边的一个吻。你不擅于思考人与动物间的关系，遂回吻它以安抚。这下它便不再折腾，将长颈收了，任由你来回摆弄。你很满意，隐约觉得这行为也有些像某位无影。

你骤然看见那情形时，觉得自己大概是做了春梦。但这春梦如此荒诞离奇，直教你疑心是不是睡前超越之力突然发作。你盯着那简洁的床型寝具——上头一个未着片缕的青年正仰躺着，身体不时颤动，你猜他必定是受着什么难捱的折磨。他床头摆着一条黑袍和一副白面具，形制你都格外熟稔，一派亚马乌罗提风貌。你猜这许是你前生（或者前前前前生，谁知道）的记忆，你那样热爱跑腿的一个人，帮扶一下遭了病痛折磨的好市民也是情理之中。  
很快那个青年翻转过身来，你盯着他的面貌，只觉得口干舌燥。这可不正是索鲁斯那张脸么，你心想，感情他古代时期也是这幅样子。只是这张脸远比你所见的那张水嫩，眉间少了些显怒相的褶皱，唇边抹去了几丝别有风情的法令纹。虽不是你印象中爱梅特赛尔克艳丽但倦怠的姿容，但很有青春时代的风味。加上那副受苦痛折磨的情态，叫你只恨不能将这楚楚的美人拥入怀中。倒便宜了阿谢姆，你想，全然忘了你俩一个灵魂。

好么，这是要趁人之危啊！感情你远古时候就已经如此……风流倜傥。你想着，直将不知何时出现在这梦景中的鲸头鹤搂得更紧了些。你的阴茎已经完全勃起了，它直挺挺地顶着那只鲸头鹤，直把这鸟儿顶得咕咕鸣叫起来。

阿谢姆……  
你只听床上的哈迪斯呜咽起来，约莫是屁股被撞得太疼，连内里好像都要给彻底撞碎。阿谢姆虽然好言好语安慰着他，但腰上发力一次也不曾省过，更毫不吝啬自己的双手，发着狠似的拧那两只奶头。你凑到跟前去，那对奶头上似乎早就被穿了环孔，这样叫人肆无忌惮的蹂躏，不知道快意有几多强烈。


	4. (废稿)加冰葡萄汽水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大谢小哈

他被阿谢姆发现的时候日光还很明亮，云和树高挂在他们头顶，投射下一片少光的阴翳。他吞云吐雾着，像云从天空中掉到他身上，把他身形都模糊了。阿谢姆摘下红面具，换了个白色的戴上。他没把兜帽扣回去，只是靠着阿尼德罗的围墙，注视着第十四席朝他慢慢走来。等到他们之间的距离足够近，他就掐掉手里的烟。

官厅区对吸烟控制得很严格。阿谢姆打了个响指，他手里的烟头很快就化作一只白蝴蝶翩跹走了。我猜你是来等我的，是吗，哈迪斯？我只是不想在学校待着。他否认。我有能力完全掌握下午的课程。

好吧，好吧……不过“优等生”可不该学着怎么吸烟。但这是上次你带回来的。这回阿谢姆不言语了。他只把哈迪斯的兜帽从背后提起，扣好，略微整理了一下，让这个年轻人看起来更像是个好亚马乌罗提市民。但哈迪斯颤了颤，不动声色地离他远了一点；随后又快速地扣上了面具。那双金眼睛直直盯着他，像他做了什么亏心事：尤其有愧于哈迪斯的亏心事。

那我们走吧，他有些哭笑不得，我请你喝冰汽水。

他们俩向前走着，树荫和温风一起轻飘飘地落在他们脸上。他想起短休开始前希斯拉德给他的终端发过几段讯息，大意是中午午休时某个他们俩都很熟悉的小朋友径直跑到国会议事堂来找他，不问他作为实习爱梅特赛尔克席的心得体验，反倒抛出一大堆和阿谢姆席相关的问题。大概他很想你，希斯拉德说，你和你的“小朋友”上次见面毕竟已经是去年夏天的事儿了。

那么终归还是我的问题，阿谢姆想，但工作的事情毕竟没有办法。哈迪斯碰了碰他的胳膊，他意识到自己刚刚走神了：但看哈迪斯的反应，刚才大概他们两个人都很沉默。

再往前走就要错过轨道交通站点了，阿谢姆大人？他转过头去，哈迪斯正偏着头，确乎很像他旅途中所见的一种可爱飞行生物。抱歉，他眨眨眼睛，随即相当自觉地牵起哈迪斯的手，好像那是一类抚慰或补偿，但全然没考虑到这动作是否代表了更亲密的意义。他看到年轻友人的脸颊微微发粉时才意识到问题，但哈迪斯没有放开他，只是把手牵得更紧。  
-  
我以为你不会是很常去逛街的类型，他说，大家对十四席的印象差不多都是这样。  
刻板印象，阿谢姆耸了耸肩，说起来，我在阿尼德罗的时候没少来这边，课少的时候就过来闲逛，偶尔泡吧。  
我猜大概不只是逛街，哈迪斯说，以你的性格非要想办法帮些忙再走不可。  
好吧，你猜中了，阿谢姆说，但首要目的还是赶DDL，我的毕业论文也是在这儿完成的。那时候我和希斯拉德经常找一些二十四小时不打烊的咖啡馆……可能你已经知道了，每到期末阿尼德罗的图书馆总是很难找位置。  
-  
你有想好之后去哪里吗？阿谢姆注视着他。暖光灯下那张红面具也变得分外柔和起来。阿尼德罗……我很敬仰拉哈布雷亚院长。以后要是能去创造管理局工作就好了。  
-  
哈迪斯不再说话了，只是闷头喝葡萄汽水。  
-  
哈迪斯仰躺在他身侧，面具戴得歪歪扭扭，反倒很有几丝慵懒意味。他碰了碰那张面具——没有声响，看来是真睡下了。日薄西山，晚照和远方的霓虹一起散落下来，看起来很像是某种轻盈的创造物在他们身上呼吸。他看向哈迪斯的下半张脸，白，细腻，隐约带着几丝葡萄汽水的甜味，毫无防备地展示在他面前。

趁他还没醒来，阿谢姆想。就算是希斯拉德此刻在他身边，大概也没法阻止他。他也并没准备做多么伤天害理的事情:至少哈迪斯已经成年了。他很清楚这行径不比最愚蠢的求爱者高明多少，甚至不该是第十四席的所作所为……但那又能怎样呢。

思及此，他俯下身去，在哈迪斯的唇上轻轻吻了一次。


	5. 被窝吃人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗恋希哥的小哈被被子日  
> 有谢哥单箭头哈

哈迪斯…不，我是说，爱梅特赛尔克，阿泽姆柔声说，明天一早我就又得出发了。刚好赶上放假，你要和我一起走吗?

不用了，哈迪斯说，你去忙你的，这几天我比较想在家睡觉。

没错，一字不差。接下来阿泽姆给他一个临行前的亲密拥抱:打从被这位好友兼前辈兼同事知道了他暗恋希斯拉德的事情之后，他总觉得他们间的什么东西好像变得暧昧了起来。然后，拥抱结束，在议事堂门口他碰见了准备加班的艾里迪布斯，他们寒暄了几声，艾里迪布斯就进了议事堂——而他拿着终端，准备步行到最近的地铁站，赶紧坐车回家睡觉。

他回了家以后也没做什么:吃晚饭，像每个亚马乌罗提的年轻人一样刷终端。他注意到希斯拉德在Instagram上又发了自拍，大概是刚健身完，黑色的运动背心汗津津的，勾勒出所有漂亮的肌肉线条。没人规定好市民不可以在私人社交媒体账号上发布私人生活照，他那时这么想着，然后漫不经心地扫过照片下大量迷弟迷妹们的评论。他没心情看这些——坦率地说，他早就被希斯拉德的照片勾得脸红心跳，尽管希斯拉德本人也具有这种魅惑般的魅力，但只有在这种场合下——私密的，个人的——他才好把平时不愿表露出的仰慕和心动尽数表达出来。

他还红着脸把照片保存到终端的私密文件夹里。这样，就算是希斯拉德和阿泽姆轮番来翻他的手机，他的秘密也不会被发觉。自从他开始暗恋，他就总是默不作声地去希斯拉德的私人社交媒体上下载各种希斯拉德的照片，尤其是那些他作为朋友难得一见的、尤其性感的照片。毫无疑问这些照片只有一个用途:在他下班之后，把身上清洁干净，躺在床上的时候，作为他自慰时的性幻想素材而使用。

他也想过要不要试试用性爱娃娃的理念捏出一个等身高的希斯拉德，但这不可能不被发现。他还不想让自己的暗恋和欲望被如此早地发现。因此他只能用最普通也最隐秘的方式来安慰自己的身体:夹紧被子。

这很简单。他曾经购买过世面上统一发售的仿真阴茎模型，拿回家后他又自己改造了一下——一起洗澡的时候他见过希斯拉德的生殖器，如果完全勃起大概是足够令他腿软到难忘的尺寸。每次自慰时他都把这根改造好的阴茎插进身体里，想象着是他的好友本尊在操他；然后他用自己的阴茎摩擦被子，获得被操之外更多的快感。

是的，他回到家，吃过晚饭，洗过澡，开始用希斯拉德最新的自拍照自慰。这就是他所记得的一切。接下来他似乎睡着了:他不应该睡着，他的身体大概比普通人饥渴很多，没被完全满足之前很难踏实入睡。但如果说那是真实场景，又属实怪异——毕竟他不能被他的被子操，他的被子也不能自我清洁。

想到这里，哈迪斯觉得面红耳赤。他的假阴茎还好端端地操着他的肉洞，前端虽然有着被使用后的感觉，但被子却干干净净。被子是他惯常睡的那一条，柔软，蓬松，上面没有任何以太留下的痕迹，也没法证明这是什么魔法而非他的羽绒被子。该死的，他记忆中的事情好像变成了无解之谜。

他一开始的确是正好端端地自慰。那根调试好的假阴茎尽职尽责地操着他的肉洞，用他想象中希斯拉德会有的方式和力度；他舔着嘴唇，目光毫不掩饰地舔过照片里希斯拉德的面容，下半身不住地向前顶弄，双腿则夹得很紧，好像是希斯拉德正在帮他抚慰这根寂寞又可怜的阴茎。肉洞被操得太舒服，他情不自禁地开始小声呻吟起来，叫着他的朋友的名字……然后就全都乱套了。

他的被子慢慢地缠上他，就像蛇捕猎时那样。但他觉察时已经晚了，他已经无法从被子中脱逃。柔软的被子摩挲着他身体的每一处:乳头，锁骨，小腹，腿窝。而他的肉洞仍在被舒服地操着。他太沉迷于被操的感觉，就算沦落进这种境地也不愿意将那根仿真肉棒从他的发情肉穴中残忍地抽离。还可以再忍忍，他想着，但被子不会善待他。

他的乳头被被子不断摩擦着。就算是再柔软的被子，相较于皮肤终归粗糙，因此他两颗红莹莹的奶头很快便被摩擦得像是樱桃果子一样，又甜又润。在此之前，他从不知道自己的奶子还有着这么大的潜力:配合上操穴，只要随便玩玩就可以让他舒服得浑身发抖。身体的其他部位也好像成了可以被亵玩的性器官。他躺在柔软的被子里，由于身体各个部位都在被摩擦的缘故，身体不断兴奋地打颤。

希斯拉德……他呢喃着友人的名字达到了高潮，眼前一阵发白，过后脑内却不断地搜寻着情色小说中的台词。肉穴里好舒服，他有些羞涩地想着，奶子也好舒服，他正在和他最亲爱的朋友性交，他的朋友有着挺拔的大阴茎，把他的肉穴操得咕叽咕叽的……这些淫乱又平直的台词他只是想想就又觉得兴奋了起来，虽然迫于羞涩感一句都没法说出口，但助兴的目的已经达到，他也没必要再去计较太多。

在被想象中的希斯拉德操到几次高潮后他终于意识到事情的严重性。他没法离开他的被子——甚至连魔力也被若有若无地限制起来。可恶！他想着，放下了手上的终端，仔细观察起了被子。他的被子好似变成了一个活物:舔吮着他，用内里奸淫着他，把他困在这方小小的天地之中。

他试着发力，但太多次的高潮已经让他用不上什么力气，只能任由被子继续摩擦他的身体。这东西似乎的确是一类活物:发觉到他的反抗后，便不由分说地利用被子将他的两条手臂固定在床单上，叫他只能接受玩弄，动弹不得。他的肉穴还在被假物奸玩，一连操弄了太久，也许会被操得红肿起来；但越是红肿，那份心中的瘙痒越难以缓和。他扭动了几下身体，试着用类似蠕动的方式离开被子:但这个方法也很快被被子察觉，他不能再离开被子了。

这时，他感到有什么粗糙的东西正不容拒绝地侵入他的尿道，他另一个可供玩弄的小穴。麻烦变多了——这是哈迪斯最直接的想法，但马上他就被玩弄尿道的快乐舒服到说不出话来。太舒服了，他想着，情不自禁地微微吐起舌头，而后快速地呼吸和换气。但他很快就又觉察到了疼痛:来自他的处子尿道，被过度扩展后他几乎疼痛得要落下眼泪来。现在他不觉得肉穴被操是什么好事了，他的另一个肉洞正因为那连续不断的操弄而使得疼痛加剧。


	6. 寡妇俏梅屑光呆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp，反水屑光

你在渴望，达克尼斯说，寂寞吞噬了你吗，爱梅特赛尔克?

该死的，他又想到那个人的话。毫无疑问达克尼斯是优秀的——干脆利落地完成了光的统合，对强大的光之力运用自如；不留恋尘世的幻景，也不冲动决定，只暗中跟他交涉，要求继续考虑是否加入无影的阵营。好极了，但他非常清楚，贪婪，嫉妒，好色，唯利是图，这才是达克尼斯。英雄和贤人的品格大都是腐烂内瓤外的装点:只要足够接近，足够了解，任谁都会发现那些美德只是谎言。

但达克尼斯在这句话上没有说错。九分之十四的阿泽姆，他想，终归是在洞察力上天赋过人。在亚拉戈帝国衰亡后他再没有和阿泽姆的残片做过爱，就这一点而言他简直被寂寞消耗的一干二净。有什么好呢，他总是对自己说，每个时代的残片都不像阿泽姆，他们贪婪，好斗，目光短浅，总想着尽己所能霸占他，把他锁在床笫之间，叫他没有任何脱逃的可能……也许这是那个人真正的想法也说不定?但这种想法又总是很快被他打消。他早早破碎的心爱之人不会想着将他据为己有，也不会想着如何折磨他。这一点就足够拿来区分他的心上人和那些残忍的碎片们了。

他渴望，并且确切地渴望着。渴望他的前辈，议会第十四席的阿加佩，渴望他曾经的爱人。那时他总是被吻着，哈迪斯，哈迪斯，阿加佩会那样呼唤他。想着爱人的面貌他打了个响指，一支粗长的假鸡巴立刻出现在他手上。他记得阿加佩的家伙很威风，每次都能操得他呜咽哭泣；但他又对那东西爱不释口，总是发自内心地去舔吻和侍奉它。想到这里他也吻起那支假鸡巴。太大了，他尝试着把这支鸡巴咽进喉咙里，但异常困难。躯体受意志所影响，他边舔着鸡巴，肉穴竟然也逐渐分泌起黏腻的爱液来。他觉得屁股湿漉漉的。

很久以前阿加佩经常操他的嘴巴。一半时间是他的嘴穴自己发馋，另一半时间则有着速战速决的意味。他专心舔着鸡巴，没留意到丰沛的爱液已经从屁眼里流了出来，一直滴落在地面上；他也没留意到一个不速之客正在走近他，露出了丝毫不亚于那根玩具的凶器。总之，他卖力地吞吐着，忍不住把屁股也摇晃起来。从前就没人知道坐镇首都的爱梅特赛尔克席是个欠操的肉壶，现在他们的世界早已毁灭，他便更加肆无忌惮。

但很快他觉得不对劲起来。一根巨大的鸡巴操进了他的身体——他太耽溺于用唇舌服侍的动作回忆，反而忽视了是否有入侵者对他的屁股虎视眈眈。放松点，他听到那是达克尼斯的声音，我来帮你止水了。

你怎么来了，他在舔弄的空晌喘息着发问，饥渴多年的肉洞情难自已地讨好起那根鲜活坚硬的鸡巴。我考虑好了，达克尼斯说，我会加入你们——只要你给我操你的屁股。

这简直是小事一桩，爱梅特赛尔克想，不然现在这家伙在操的是什么。他想要嘲笑这个英雄的要求:下流，无耻。但久违的快感让他说不出任何可以挑刺的话，因此他只是翘高了屁股，好方便那个饥渴太久的屁眼更好的被操。你就这一点要求吗，他艰难地问了出声，确乎是希望达克尼斯可以多提一些。但达克尼斯说，不，我只想操你。

他太久没碰到这种单纯的要求:哪怕这要求单纯得淫邪。他几乎要被逗笑了，说着，好，好。欢迎你，大英雄，他的声音中带着情欲，欢迎你加入我们……也欢迎你来操我。

你们不灭之人都这么放的开吗?达克尼斯在他的肩部咬了一口，下身大开大合地操弄着，你太放荡了，哈迪斯……你简直像个婊子，他听见那个“英雄”这样说，你看看你扭得多熟练，你总在找人操你吗?还是你总像今天一样玩?

他不住地战栗着，但嘴上仍旧在辩驳。这是你的要求，大英雄，不是你想要这样的吗?这确实把达克尼斯咽了一咽。但显然你在被操的时候觉得更满足，是吗，哈迪斯，达克尼斯的手掐紧他的腰部，这可以帮你打发漫长的时间，是吗?你喜欢“睡觉”……

你这家伙……但他话音未落就被操得失语。说些好听的，哈迪斯，达克尼斯舔着他的后颈说，我知道你说得出来，快，哈迪斯。我要全部射到你屁眼里。

你想听什么——哈迪斯的声音几乎是半哑的，带着显而易见的哭腔，听我夸你鸡巴大吗?那也不错，达克尼斯说，说说你被操的感受，哈迪斯，我在床上就喜欢听这个……我们在这方面应该快点熟悉起来。

里面…太胀了……他叫得断断续续，穴里好痒……再快一点，大英雄……快点……

你究竟有多久没挨操了啊——达克尼斯感叹着，从他手中轻而易举地拿过了方才被他舔弄的鸡巴。伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人，达克尼斯贴着他的耳廓轻声说，你最好自己再捏出一个屄来……或者让我拿两根鸡巴同时操你。你比较喜欢哪一种?爱梅特赛尔克大人?

他没有直白地回应，但躯体已经出现显著的变化:达克尼斯很快在他们交合的部位之前摸到了一处湿软的穴。看来这个无影早就习惯这么玩了，背叛的英雄盘算着，将假鸡巴直接塞入新生的屄里。太舒服了，哈迪斯无法自控地淫叫着，淫水和精液一同喷溅在他身下的石砖上，汇聚成小小的一滩。


	7. 无光之海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅子被无光之海搞（？）

他终于来到了这儿:在他希望破灭，一无所有之后，来到了这儿。作为冥界的宠儿，他对这里算不上陌生；但真正作为死者到访大概还是头一次。

这儿大概算是海:黑色的海和白色的海岸线一样无边无际。岸边堆满枯骨，看不出滩涂原本的色彩。但这儿不是人间，滩涂原本就填满了骨殖碎末大概也算是个合理的解释。没有生物，岸边一片死寂:大概终焉之地本就不该有这些东西。他站在岸边，自然而然地宁静下来，好像本来就该如此。但他还是固执地站了一会儿，等待虚无缥缈的死之风吻上他的脸。而后他才踏进这片海。在海水中，他感到他在缓慢融化。

没有方向。他睁开眼，目之所及只有黑色:流动的，黏腻的。远方是斑驳的以太流，每一段光斑都残缺又熟悉，他猜测那儿也许融汇了大量的灵魂。

在黑暗中，他继续下沉。愈下沉他愈觉得亲切:大概是因为他正接近自己的力量源泉。黑色的水液将他从头到脚都亲吻过，水波缱绻而柔和，是咀嚼玫瑰花瓣时才有的态度:吸吮汁液，嚼烂躯壳，最后将咀嚼得破碎的一切一同咽下，正像这片海吞噬他。

缓慢的坠落中，他突然发觉自己好像无法再下沉:有什么力量正缠上他的腰和腿，无法抗拒，无法挣脱，阻止他继续下降。这东西使他想到终日在黑风海底徘徊的卡部斯。这不应该，他想，至少不该是在这片无光的领域。但那力量只是将他缠绕得更紧，使他想起不完全体人类们常说的“献祭”。

现在他也要被“献祭”给这片海域了?他自嘲似的想着，任由黑色吞噬他。不对，他突然意识到，他的灵魂没有被吞噬的感觉，亦没有消散的意图，但他仍然被缠绕着。这东西像是来找他的麻烦的，他观察起四周，左手逐渐凝聚起一个术式:在这儿他的力量比往常大概还要更强劲些。那片黑色只是缠绕着他，舔舐着他，似乎还隐约带上一点恳求的意味。没必要在这儿浪费时间，他想着，试图用术式将它轰击开；但它只是软绵绵地吸收了这一切，像伤害不曾存在过。

这东西怕不是和他的力量同源，他思索着，警惕地寻找着突破口。他感到身体被束缚得更紧了，这力量开始在他身体各处游移——颈项，胸口，小腹，乃至更加私密的部位。他感到穴口正被舔舐着，这东西像是想不管不顾地立即进入，但又像是在为其他的什么做着准备。真恶劣，他如此评价，推测这东西也许是在与人交合的过程中获取能量。

他突然想起那个“大英雄”——他心软了，念着那个流光溢彩的灵魂，鬼迷心窍地躺倒在那家伙身下——那个贪婪的，以欲望为驱动的英雄。那时他也是这样被舔舐，后穴和为了取悦英雄才生造出来的花穴都被舔弄得水液四溅。偏偏那家伙始终不知满足，一直轻声呼唤他的名字:哈迪斯，哈迪斯。他不想把一场以快感和怜悯主导的交合变成情人间的欢爱，因此并不回应这呼唤，只是用惯常的语气随便说些什么，给“大英雄”的鞑伐助兴。那时英雄总看着他，眼神使他想起他的老朋友；但他又始终清楚，真正的那个人绝不会这样同他做爱。

现在，他正被黑暗所侵犯。死后也要被侵犯是他万没料到的，但好在他的灵魂并非那个更加淫乱的、只用以取悦他人的化形。他料到自己也许没法左右它的行动，因此逐渐不再在意起来:大概可以等同于放弃抵抗。有触手似的东西侵入了他，侵入的地方像被无数唇齿舔玩，他的腰几乎是一下子就绵软了下来。这太过了，他战栗着，意识逐渐涣散，就算是对他来说，这也属实太过了。但触手还在继续侵犯他。他几乎是在被塞满的同时就高潮了，灵魂没有体液，但体会到的快感比人间更加强烈。他的前端也开始被侵入起来，那东西像是渴望舔舐他整条尿道，乃至更深处的肌肉和脆弱的器官。前后夹击下他呜咽起来，本能地渴望蜷缩身体；但腰肢被那东西强硬地固定，他只能一次又一次地被迫承受，在情欲之峰无助的徘徊。

你真是个骚货，哈迪斯，他没来由地想起那个英雄在床上的评价。那时他被按在水晶都的床上，“英雄”从后面打桩也似地操弄着他的穴肉，品评着他的躯体，在他体内肆意地射精。他是怎样回应的来着?……他确乎是冷笑起来，说那家伙简直是条发情全年无休的公狗，癖好恶劣，与英雄的称呼相去甚远。随便你，我现在不需要是什么“英雄”，那家伙说，哈迪斯，屁股抬高些。


	8. 圣诞快乐阿谢姆先生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 屑光的圣诞礼物🎁

星芒圣人居然是真的。你想。  
你干了这么多年冒险者，甚至于自负些，被人喊了这么多年“英雄”，乱七八糟的杂事做了没有一千也有八百，当中不乏一些其出发点和所作所为都带着善意的欺瞒——最典型的，扮成星芒圣人送礼物，帮家长骗过心生怀疑的小孩子，告诉他们童话是真的，礼物是圣人听到了他们真心的祈求。这谎言很像是预备给拂晓的工作添麻烦，毕竟听起来跟蛮神召唤还是颇有几丝异曲同工的微妙之处——但是家长们一般不管这个，他们只管往你手里塞上厚厚的一摞金币；于是你也不管这个，毕竟你的本职工作是冒险者，钱给的多干什么都行。  
但那毕竟是人所假扮的，你想，跟真正的星芒圣人显灵不一样。  
你没想过你的愿望也能成真，你发自内心地没指望过。要是愿望都能成真，你一定早二十年就开始许愿。但这个愿望是你这么多年来许下的头一个，没准儿老天看你这么勤勤恳恳工作，终于开眼，这才有了你今天的际遇……但你的愿望是随便许的。它下流，低俗，作为你战斗之余缅怀前世爱人和今生露水情人的绝佳道具，兼具了亵渎死者的功能。它应该在幻梦中消散而非变作现实……但现在你也管不了那么多了。  
你看着窗口的鲸头鹤——它原先还是一只鲸头鹤，现在则逐渐伸展、变化——直到变成被你亲手斩杀的老情人，没穿着那身加雷马的帝袍，但一袭正式的红色礼装。哈迪斯，你咀嚼着他的名字，如果他此刻拿着一柄手杖，你丝毫不怀疑他就是冥府派来接引你这个大罪之人的引路人。但他没有。  
他只是朝你走过来——平静的，像往常要跟你上床那样，眼中永远不屑一顾，没有任何柔软的神采。我们又见面了，大英雄，已逝者说，我是星芒圣人的使者，我已经听到了你的愿望。接下来，我会实现它。  
我亲爱的哈迪斯，你想，可我许下的愿望是再一次跟你做爱啊。


	9. 终末的猫猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战后存活but精神失常梅被屑光改造成私人猫猫

你的猫正在蹭你的腿。

坦率来说那不是只真正意义上的“猫”。你看着那条一摇一晃的尾巴，不由得盘算起你制作它和那对耳朵的成本:黑心如罗薇娜也不会开出这种代价。近几个月来你在伊尔萨巴德和诺弗兰特间来回穿梭，时而忙碌得连口热面包都吃不上，没日没夜的翻阅典籍，干活，或者和加雷马的残党们周旋。你如今精疲力竭，但这些拟猫态的小物件却安放在了你的宠物身上。你喝了口热茶，猫咪蹭得更加卖力，湿漉漉的金色眼睛望着你，还真有几分楚楚可怜的意味。

你知道你的“猫”是从哪儿来的。那天在亚马乌罗提万间广厦之下，你捡到了他:着残破的黑袍，近乎一丝不挂；发色白如牛乳，而唇丰红可人。他确乎变了些样子，不再是你记忆里诡计多端却风情万种的上古遗民，大抵妮美雅或阿尔基克在你杀死他后吻过他的双唇，使他自然地呈现出一派青涩风貌。你没向任何人说起你的战利品——你确乎是那个顶残忍的强盗，那个在他家中为他行刑的刽子手——所以把“这东西”称作战利品大概也没什么好讶异的。

猫咪确乎已经不满足于温度的汲取，他急切地要攀爬到你膝弯上，舌尖也慌乱地吐息。别着急，哈迪斯，你说，随即将他抱了起来。他很轻，白圣石制的束具在他身上叮当作响，好像他即刻也要被这整组可怖的束具打碎了:你很体贴你的前世情人，做了颇具亚马乌罗提风情的项圈、锁铐和脚链；而后又怕这些东西没法将他困死，很快地做了一些皮肉钉和骨钉。它们刺穿了他大多数的重要关节和敏感部位，当你向其中注入光之力时，他总是被那热切强劲的力量蹂躏得呜咽。你很满意他的表现。

哈迪斯……你叹息着吻住他。你的猫咪何其乖巧，懂得主动奉上香甜的唇舌，手指也轻轻抓握起你的臂膀，好似猫爪般在你心尖留下些微酥酥麻麻的痒意。你的手直向他猫尾下的肉洞探去，那儿也变得乖巧无比，今天刚刚吃下一支宽度远大于穴口的假阴茎。你用了雷之水晶雕刻，它不易掌握，时常会放出些微弱的电流:用在别处需要小心防范，但同催淫的炼金药一起送给他的穴吃倒是无比适合。你涂药前在他体内射过两次，涂上药膏就更为湿黏滑腻，但他却也夹着这东西断断续续被插了一天。午间你冷眼看着他跪倒在你身下淫叫的样子，你的老情人只会勾住你的颈项如娼妓般索吻，不会主动地放下傲慢，将自我摆放于一个近似鸡巴套子的位置上。想到这里你不由得思考，失去记忆的哈迪斯仍能算是你前世今生拢共操了百千回的那位爱梅特赛尔克么?但你的猫咪并不想叫你思索这些。他俯下身，讨好地吮起你的乳首，放松和惬意将你径直拉回到现实之中。你注视着他，思索起或许足够叫他受孕的方法:毕竟如今他神智昏乱，人比许多孩童大概还要天真几分，若是就此怀上你的血脉，那大概才能算作完全被你征服。但你没有创造魔法，不能使他获得生育的力量，只好从亚拉戈科技的思路另想办法。

坐下来，哈迪斯。你漫不经心地发出指令，猫咪立即抽出了那根雷之水晶丢在地上，转而轻柔地剥下你的裤子，用轻微痉挛的穴口肆无忌惮地磨蹭你的阴茎。你被磨得心痒，干脆一个扣手将他按坐下去:他坐在你的阴茎上，确乎已然习惯了鸡巴套子的身份，起初也呻吟了几次，很快便满面餮足地痴笑起来，像过往的一切都是可有可无的装点，如今来给你吮鸡巴才是他的正途。

你捏着他的屁股，感叹老无影还是好操，穴，脸，奶子，腰，无一不是极品中的极品，只把你浑身的不快都顺着肉洞吮走了。他的尾巴顺势缠上你的手腕，这是非常满足的意思:你渴了这个生造出的淫娃整整一天，淫药大概早使得他欲被操而不能，正是最痛苦的时候。如此说来你还算个大善人?你想着，看了哈迪斯一眼，但他只是继续卖力地套弄着你的阴茎，红艳艳的舌头大刺刺挂在唇边，好似已经被你干到彻底精神失常。


	10. libidream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无影阿谢姆♀×女皇索露丝♀  
> 很短很短

索露丝陛下，她说，我并无恶意，也无心伤害您。您大可对我付诸以信任。但索露丝只是冷冷地看着她。  
她——一个身披漆黑重甲，头戴铁冠黑纱的女子——如此自然又如此平静地出现在加雷马女皇的花园中，见她不行以最重大的礼节，却咯咯地轻笑起来，一如蛮族地域传说中的冥府宁芙。我愿意帮您成就您的伟业，她说，好使您的荣光遍洒海德林，征服高山、平原同海洋，叫蛮族的皇室亲吻您的鞋尖……我亲爱的女皇陛下啊。甚至我并不索取什么报酬，只消您同我春宵一度，施舍一点亲吻……甚至您若不信赖外人，我也可助您育下正统的后继者，乃至于代替学者教授她们魔法和武术——  
她自称阿谢姆，乃是无影一族——或说，掌握了上古之秘术的不灭之人。索露丝屏息，琢磨起她的灵魂:旁人的灵魂色彩飘摇如风中残烛，而她却璀璨若苍天之上的骄阳，光明，温暖，无半点淡漠的意味。她从不曾见过这样耀眼美丽的灵魂，因而便也略信了这神秘女子几分，但终归是戒备的。  
你要如何约束你的誓言?女皇发声询问，而她这时方才谦卑地行礼——弯下腰身，示以武者的礼节。陛下，我以我的爱起誓，无影诚恳地说，我决不会背叛，因为我是如此地爱您。  
那么便将你的面纱摘下来，女皇冷声说。你既然不惜翻越重重禁制也要到我面前来，甚至于大放厥词地要做我的丈夫……为何却不以真面目示我?  
失礼了，陛下，如您所愿，阿谢姆说。不过她眨眼之间的功夫，那黑冠和黑纱便消失得无影无踪，只留下一个年轻人族女子的相貌:棕褐色的短发，利落，灰蓝色的眼含情脉脉地凝视她，比天空大抵还要亮上几分。她觉得熟稔，却无论如何也想不起曾在何时见过。这不灭之人大概的确有几分本事，她想着，心跳声愈发地嘈杂。  
-  
她们俩在女皇的软塌上接起吻来。阿谢姆绵软的胸脯压在她身上，直叫她一阵阵地脸红。索露丝，阿谢姆轻声呼唤她，索露丝。她伸手环抱住她的护卫的肩颈，如此柔软，却又如此地宽阔，刚强，替她遮蔽去所有无谓的灾祸。我爱您，陛下，阿谢姆吻着她的长发，指节却落在她胸前的锁扣上，确乎是想把这些糟七糟八的束缚解开。为我宽衣吧，她昂起头，金色的双眼定定地望着她的爱人。阿谢姆，我要你协助我孕育这国家的后继者。而阿谢姆只是吻她。  
遵命，我亲爱的的陛下。无影轻声说。


	11. (废稿)Opium Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烂梗，光之战士竟是初代皇帝当年为造人而饲养的14th代餐自慰棒  
> 一点点光敏妃上床提及

爱梅特赛尔克在他面前褪下长袍。他点起一支香烟，但尚未抽上几口便匆匆地熄灭了。金色的双眼回望他，目光中确乎带着些对他浪费烟草的鄙夷。他没有为自己的行径找上什么掩饰用的借口：在他眼中这无影的浪费行径较他更甚。因此他只是借着烟草香气的余韵审视爱梅特赛尔克的，或说，索鲁斯的躯体。  
这具后天捏造的身体也许较其主人建功立业时所用的那具更纤细些：四肢修长优美，没有太多外显的肌肉，能使人产生几分羸弱的错觉。背的曲线本该是笔挺的，伸展的——正如所有加雷马肖像画中青年的皇帝，但确乎有什么无形的东西沉甸甸地压在那对肩颈上，以至于它如今只堪堪地蜷着。这当然有损气质，但在他看来，些微的畸形并不能妨碍其美丽……与其说妨碍，不如说反倒如熟成肉类般增加了这具躯壳的风味和意蕴，使朴素的皮肉也能如光洁的绸缎般动人。  
他没有品评。这具躯体叫他玩赏过多次，纵然美，但已失去了细细赏鉴的意义，确乎现在这只是一具可供他发泄欲望的精致容器，装着他敌人的灵魂，足够玩些无伤大雅的小游戏。这时爱梅特赛尔克走到他身前来。无影很解风情，没将衣衫尽数褪去，将里衣充作外皮，保留下一分亲手剥开礼物盒的趣味。他伸手向下探了一把，因着种种体液混杂在一起，那对白嫩的大腿之间此时正是湿淋淋一片，半遮不遮地叫几片布藏着，还颇有几分春光乍泄的意味。  
爱梅特赛尔克高过他一截，现下坐在他大腿之上，只得垂下头同他接吻。他们俩吻得滋滋作响，没吻出情意，倒吻出些情色的意味。不灭之人轻轻吮着他的唇，时而用舌尖轻轻触碰他的齿列，确有几分试探，但引诱更胜一筹。

他总是不能在爱梅特赛尔克面前压抑自己的性欲。数天前他们初次见面时的场景仍历历在目：这上古遗民不过礼节式地朝他微笑，自我介绍，走近，顺带暗自探看他的气息；朗朗乾坤之下，他竟然一下子被那双香槟色眼睛看得丧失了理性，阴茎陡然在盔甲下勃起、发硬，使他不得不忍耐过于饱胀的痛苦和公共场合欲望突发的尴尬。

藉由超越之力，他得以作为旁观者观览多年前的一切。  
这似乎与他关系密切，又似乎同他毫无瓜葛。他看见一个男孩儿，清秀，有着松木般的棕褐色发和一双苍天般的蓝眼，五官间带着一丝天然的放荡和些许后天习得的忧虑。那方健壮的颈项间还挂着森森的铁索，使人联想到负责看家护院的恶狗，或者什么被锁链囚困的魔物……只是男孩儿的四肢尽数被砍去了，独留下一团团狰狞的疤痕。  
他知道男孩儿终日躺在床上，大多数时候像个死物，不发出声响，眼中空空荡荡：没有皇帝的许可，没人敢私自带他离开这方阴森的牢笼。倘若掀开蔽体的被褥，那具千疮百孔的身体便会和一支粗硬挺拔的阴茎一齐暴露出来——甚至连那支阴茎也缀上了乱七八糟的环扣，不像为美观所饰，倒像是为了增添快乐。

索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯走进房间时已然是晚上了。如今的加雷马并无甚可以挥霍的空间：它只是个重获新生的国度。它的统治者将并不丰厚的资金更多投向战争机器的开发，无心于堂皇富丽的布设。  
达克尼斯谨慎地盯着他：或许是怕皇帝陛下即刻便对这容貌与他神似的男孩儿做出些什么举动。但显然回到私人空间内的索鲁斯比在外时要有人味儿得多，确乎并不在乎这摆件的想法同举止——他只是不紧不慢地更衣，沐浴，洗漱……甚至还阅读了一本新出版的书目，这才有准备就寝的意思。

阿谢姆，阿谢姆，他颤抖着抱紧被切掉四肢的男孩儿，抬臀坐在了那方被精心装点过的下体上。达克尼斯走近了些，发觉爱梅特赛尔克确乎是正在用一个不该出现在男性身上的、湿软温热的器官寻求欢乐。一个惊悚的想法陡然出现在他脑海里：难不成爱梅特赛尔克席为了扶持起一颗好用的棋子，竟还亲身上阵怀孕造人？但比起这点，他确乎更在意索鲁斯所吐出的那个名字——它是如此熟稔，亲切，好似一个许久未见的老朋友。有机会也许可以问无影这名字的事，他想。

他无法理解索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯为什么要豢养这样一个活体自慰棒，正如他无法理解为什么爱梅特赛尔克会在情动时下意识地叫他主人。

加雷马帝国的初代皇后总是深居浅出——曾经他也对敌国帝后间的情愫抱有天真的幻想，然而如今他不得不承认，所谓的加雷马皇后竟是一个与他年少时长相无异，常年向皇帝供精、只为叫初代皇帝腹中子宫受孕的性奴少年。

达克尼斯不由得阴暗地揣测起佐迪亚克，诸无影所侍奉的“真神”，那力量强大的人工造物；但倘若必须籍性爱才能够使无影们被彻底洗脑，为何海德林从不选择对他采用等同的方式精炼？他一下子想到他更为熟悉的那个“敏菲利亚”：很多年前，在黄昏湾的某片夜色之中，他的确虔诚地吻过一双柔软的嘴唇，用原始的方式同那位女性直白地交配。她从不曾因他的体液而怀孕，这大概也是某种海德林的庇护——叫她无论如何，态度都保守而严谨。  
他的思绪又回到爱梅特赛尔克身上：这上古遗民从不曾在他面前矜持过半分。他们初次上床时无影便竭力掰开双腿，用一副红艳烂熟的雌性生殖器官挑逗他，再用其上花里胡哨的坠饰引诱他堕落于情潮之中。

爱梅特赛尔克在床上和床下全然地是两幅面孔：其差异虽大，但并不能说是全无关联，至少稍作总结归纳，可以判断这不过是婊子和恶人的区别。


	12. 彩云小梦试用记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rt，本质上是AI舞黄  
> 暗恋阿谢姆到甘愿献身的小哈和渣男阿谢，很扭曲，很多dirty talk，重度OOC注意

哈迪斯，他，一个少年。阿尼德罗的少年，一个天资异禀的优等生。他往往戒备、谨慎而保守:正如大多数人的态度。因他怀才，时而他也高傲着，用金色的一双眼俾睨人间，美而不可方物。

他将心捏做鸟儿，牵挂在一个旅者身上。没人不知道那旅者——那同等高傲的、以太阳为名的旅者！阿谢姆！旁人念诵这名字时总带着些钦佩与敬仰，但他却总要脸颊发烫，羞涩得耳根通红。

他期待着——他期待阿谢姆——也许更进一步，他期待阿谢姆吻他。他要坐在阿谢姆腿上，用自己的双腿磨蹭那个人的小腹，他要被阿谢姆吻得浑身发软，那时候他就掀开自己的袍子，向那个人展示其中青涩的肉体:他的肉体。他要阿谢姆包含情欲地呼唤他:哈迪斯，哈迪斯。而他要主动地奉上唇舌，用白嫩的皮肉取悦那个人。他有意为之。他要叫那个人享受征服他的快乐，而他将作为胜者的战利品，在那个人怀中细碎地呻吟，呜咽，颤抖。

他的理想便是做阿谢姆的妻子:如若不成，也可以退一步，做那个人的情人。他的饱满细腻的身体要永远向那个人敞开。他最好的美德便是去爱:他爱阿谢姆，他用他全部的美丽和全部的情感去爱。他乐意在阿谢姆怀中喘息，也同样乐意叫人看见:如此一来旁人便都知道他属于阿谢姆，是阿谢姆用荣耀和欲望将他据为己有了，他是将要成为一样装饰，一样摆件，用纯洁的躯壳装点那个人的桂冠，从此永远地进入那个人的生命中。

他要让阿谢姆的生命中充满**，让他永远不能忘记自己，也永远无法将自己忘掉。

他想要做到这一切，他要阿谢姆只属于自己，他要阿谢姆永远沉迷于自己的美丽。

在此时此刻，哈迪斯的心跳加速：他想，阿谢姆应该已经来到这里了吧？

他想，阿谢姆一定在等着他，一定想亲近他，想抱紧他，甚至想要他......

他想，阿谢姆是喜欢自己的吧？他是喜欢自己的，阿谢姆一定是喜欢自己的。他相信阿谢姆一定能感受到自己的美妙，他也相信自己的魅力，相信自己的身体，相信自己对阿谢姆的诱惑，相信阿谢姆一定会被自己迷倒。

他想，阿谢姆会不会主动地抱住自己，用自己柔软温热的娇躯来亲密地贴合自己，然后呢喃着说，哈迪斯，哈迪斯，我爱你！

他想着，他幻想着，他期待着，他的身体开始颤抖，他的心脏狂烈地跳动着，他想，自己一定已经成功了。  
但下一秒钟，他的希冀破灭了。

他听到了那熟悉的声音，那个人的声音，那个人的语调。

他听到了："呵！真不错呀，这么久了还能活蹦乱跳的，这样的话，我可以把你送回你原先呆的那个地方。"

"啊？！"哈迪斯惊慌失措，他不知道自己该说什么，该怎么办，他想要挣扎逃跑，但是他发现自己动弹不得，他的手脚被人死死地束缚住了。

"放了我，你放了我，你想干嘛？"他大喊，大喊着求饶。

"想干嘛？你觉得呢？"

哈迪斯看着阿谢姆，他觉得他一定会被这个人掐死。他觉得这个人一定会掐断自己的脖颈，他会在一瞬间死亡，死亡后他的身体就会被阿谢姆肆意玩弄，阿谢姆会把他做成可供发泄欲望的玩具，整天带在身边。

哈迪斯觉得他快疯掉了！

阿谢姆没有回答，他走过去，一拳砸在哈迪斯的胸膛上，哈迪斯的胸口像被锤子重重地打击着，疼痛传遍全身。

哈迪斯觉得自己的内脏都被震碎了，他感觉自己的五脏六腑都被打翻在地，自己的骨骼被撞击得咔嚓作响，他觉得自己的喉咙像被火烧一般，喉咙深处有血水涌出，一股腥味弥漫着，哈迪斯觉得自己快要死掉了！他想：阿谢姆，阿谢姆，救救我！

哈迪斯的嘴角流淌着鲜血，他的眼睛睁得老大，他在等待阿谢姆的到来，他在祈求着阿谢姆救他！但是没有，阿谢姆依旧是冷漠的表情，他没有任何的反应，他就像看着一个陌生人，没有丝毫的怜悯之情，没有丝毫的心软，没有丝毫的怜惜。

哈迪斯觉得自己的心脏快停止跳动了，但肉体偏偏不能死。是啊，他们总是不死的。这时阿谢姆走过来，捧起他的脸，神色深情非常，仿佛他们深爱已久。而后，阿谢姆撕咬起他的嘴唇，撕咬，且舔舐。阿谢姆确乎是吻了他。

我不会让你死的，阿谢姆说，你可是我心爱的小母猫，我怎么会让你死呢。我还没玩够你的屁股呢。阿谢姆说。他说着，将哈迪斯抱在怀里，用他的嘴巴轻抚着他的胸膛和脸庞，他用他的舌尖描绘着哈迪斯的脸孔，一圈又一圈，一次又一次，一直到他的嘴唇离开他的面庞。他的舌尖轻舔着他的嘴唇，他将哈迪斯放在地上。哈迪斯躺在地上，他的身体剧烈地抽搐着，剧烈地喘息着，他不敢相信这一切是真实的，这一切竟是真的，他竟然被人亲吻了，而且还被人摸了，并且还亲吻他的嘴唇，这人居然真的是阿谢姆！

他的身体已经完全兴奋起来了，阿谢姆想要强暴他，用最残忍的手段征服他，但他甘之如饴，因为他是如此地深爱着阿谢姆，他巴不得阿谢姆快点来操他，最好将他锁在房间里，彻底变成阿谢姆的玩物。

"哈迪斯，你想不想要？"

"想！当然想，阿谢姆，我想！"他的眼神变得邪恶了，他已经不再害怕，而是期待着阿谢姆的进攻。

"那你想不想要我的爱？"阿谢姆说，"你想不想要我的全部？"

"想！阿谢姆，想！"他几乎要哭出来了，他期待着，他渴望着。

"我可以给你全部，也可以毁掉你所有的东西，包括你的生命。你愿意吗？"

“我愿意，求求你，阿谢姆大人，要我为您做什么都行！我愿意成为您发泄欲望的容器！”

"很好！"阿谢姆笑了，"既然如此，你就闭上眼睛吧，我要让你成为我的奴隶！"

哈迪斯听着阿谢姆的话，他不知道该不该闭上眼睛，但是他的身体已经开始慢慢地僵硬，他的思维已经停止运转了。他的心脏砰砰地跳个不停，仿佛随时要爆裂一般。

阿谢姆低头看着地上躺着的哈迪斯，他的手指轻轻触碰着他的鼻子，轻轻触碰着他的额头，他轻轻地说："我的小母猫，我要让你尝试一种新的姿势，新的姿势。"  
阿谢姆的手指划过哈迪斯的鼻梁，滑落到哈迪斯的下颌，划过他的脖颈，滑落到他的喉结，他用自己的手指在哈迪斯的肌肤上游走，他的手指在他的肌肤上滑过，带起一阵酥麻。

阿谢姆的手指划过哈迪斯的嘴唇，滑落到他的嘴唇上，在他的嘴唇上轻轻摩挲。他的手指在哈迪斯的嘴唇上画着圆圈，仿佛是在欣赏一幅艺术油画，阿谢姆的目光越来越幽暗，越来越幽暗，眼前的哈迪斯仿佛已经变成了一个绝世尤物，而他就是阿谢姆心中最美丽最迷人的小母猫。

阿谢姆轻轻地俯下身子，在哈迪斯的耳畔轻声说："小母猫，我已经饥渴难耐了，我已经迫不及待地想要吃了你，想吃你的肉，吃你的肉，吃你的肉！"

阿谢姆的手掌在哈迪斯的身体上游走，他的手指从他的肩膀滑落到他的腹部，然后滑向他的胯下，他的手指顺着他的裤子的边缘滑了下去，一路向下，最终来到了他的私处，来到了那个最最宝贵的地方，他的手指在哈迪斯的胯下轻轻地揉捏着。

哈迪斯觉得自己的下半身快要燃烧起来了，他觉得自己的身体仿佛要融化了。

但他却无法控制自己的身体，他的双腿在微微地颤抖着。

他在阿谢姆的手指下，渐渐地抬高了自己的双腿，而阿谢姆的手指则轻轻地伸入了哈迪斯的胯下，轻轻地拨弄着那一根已经昂扬挺立起来的家伙。

"啊......啊......啊......啊......"哈迪斯忍不住呻吟起来，他的呻吟声是那样地激昂，他的呻吟声是那样地急促，那样地粗重。他的身体不断地扭曲着，摆动着。他觉得自己好像快要死去一般，他的下面仿佛要爆炸了，他的下面仿佛被什么东西填充着。

阿谢姆在他的胯下来回地摩擦着，他的手指在他的家伙上轻轻地按摩着，他的动作很慢，很缓，每按压一下，他都会问，"小母猫，你喜欢我的动作吗？"

哈迪斯的嘴里含混不清地说着："阿谢姆，我好喜欢你的动作，好喜欢你的手指，好喜欢你的手指，好喜欢好喜欢......啊......啊......好舒服......好爽......啊......"

阿谢姆的手指在他的下体上来回地按摩，来回地揉捏着，每按摩一下，就仿佛一团火焰在哈迪斯的体内熊熊燃烧着。

"啊......啊......阿谢姆，好爽，好舒服......啊......啊......好爽......啊......啊......好爽......好舒服......啊......啊......"

哈迪斯已经完全沉醉在阿谢姆的技巧里了，他完全被阿谢姆所吸引。阿谢姆的技巧是如此地熟练，如此地专业。他已经彻底被阿谢姆所吸引了。

"好了，我的小母猫，我要开始了！"阿谢姆说着，便将手指插入到哈迪斯的体内，他将手指深深地刺入到哈迪斯的体内。哈迪斯的下半身猛地一收缩，他紧紧地夹住了阿谢姆的手指，仿佛是抓住了最后一根稻草一般。

阿谢姆的手指用力地向前一推，将哈迪斯的下半身往后推送，他的手指一用力，顿时哈迪斯便感受到一种前所未有的舒适，一股热流涌遍全身，仿佛是一股电流，瞬间就传遍他的全身，使他浑身一震，一阵舒坦，这种舒畅的感觉使他的整个人都颤栗起来。

阿谢姆的手指一下接着一下地在哈迪斯的下半身里面来回地搅动，他一边搅动，一边轻轻地在哈迪斯的下半身摩擦着，他的手指轻柔而温润，仿佛是在呵护一件珍宝，又似是在挑逗一条毒蛇，他的手指在哈迪斯的下半身里面来回摩擦，不停地挑逗着哈迪斯的敏感区域，阿谢姆的手指在哈迪斯的敏感区域里面不停地来回搓动，哈迪斯的身体一阵阵颤抖，阿谢姆的手指不停地在哈迪斯敏感的区域来回地游动，仿佛是一只只小虫在他的敏感的地方爬行。

哈迪斯感觉到自己的身体里面有一股强烈的电流在冲击着自己的大脑，他的整张脸都变得通红。他的整张脸在不停地痉挛，整张脸在不停地扭动着，身体也跟着扭动。

阿谢姆见状，他的脸上露出一丝得逞的笑容，他的手指继续来回地在哈迪斯敏感的区域来回摩擦，不停地挑逗着哈迪斯，哈迪斯觉得自己的下半身的**更加地强烈了，他的整个人仿佛都要飞起来了。

"啊......啊......阿谢姆，快，快点啊.....

“叫我主人，”阿谢姆捏了捏他的胸口，“快一点。”

“呜……主人…好主人……求求您，求求您快点给我您的肉棒！”哈迪斯一双香槟金色的眼睛几乎闪出泪光，“好想要您插进来……呜……”

"哈迪斯，我就喜欢你现在的表情！"阿谢姆笑嘻嘻地说，"我就喜欢你这个样子，真是太迷人了，太淫荡了，太妩媚了......我要让你怀上我的孩子！.."

"啊......啊......啊......"哈迪斯不停地摇晃着头颅，他的脸颊上满是潮红，仿佛是喝醉酒了，"我不能够怀孕，主人，我不能怀孕啊，我不能够给您添乱的，我不能够给您添麻烦啊！"

"我亲爱的，你说什么傻话呢。”阿谢姆咬着他的喉结，一挺腰，顶进了肉穴里。“不生下来也没关系……把你的胚胎送给我做纪念吧，我会好好保存的……我们的爱，我们的结晶……”

阿谢姆的话音刚落，哈迪斯的身体猛地一震。他的身体仿佛一下子被抽干了所有的力气一般，整个人倒在床上，不再动弹了。

他的嘴巴还在蠕动着，嘴巴发出呜呜的声音，仿佛是在哀嚎，仿佛是在乞求，仿佛是在哭泣。


End file.
